1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to communication devices, and more particularly to communication devices that simultaneously transmit from multiple transceivers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cellular communication networks have been implemented using differing technologies in certain geographical areas. Within the same area, new services have been added using different radio access technologies with legacy services maintained for backward compatibility. In addition, certain providers introduce alternative radio access technologies. Increasingly, users of communication devices desire to be able to receive service in any geographic area. Dual-mode communication devices have been offered in order to communicate with different types of radio access technologies.
In addition, even if communicating in the same radio access technology, increasingly communication devices are being offered that incorporate two transceivers so that the communication device can simultaneous transmit and receive with multiple base nodes or base stations. Thereby, the communication device is better able to maintain session continuity during a handoff between cells or to provide more services to the user.